EP 1008 290 discloses a conditioner-tedder having a conditioning plate, which regionally surrounds a conditioning rotor, and a swath plate, with which the discharged material flow can be diverted onto the ground and thus be more narrowly or more widely deposited. When the conditioning plate is adjusted, the direction of discharge onto the swath plate also changes, which latter must then be readjusted accordingly.
From WO A1 2004/105462, a comparable mowing and processing apparatus is known, in which the conditioning plate is followed by a plate which is either pressed under spring force against the conditioning plate and remains against the latter even when it is adjusted, at the same time adjusting in inclination, or which serves as a swath plate and remains in a single position irrespective of the adjustment of the conditioning plate.
The problem on which the invention is founded can be seen in the fact that an adjustment of the conditioning plate has an effect upon the swath plate.